


Sight Through The Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind!Reader, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maaaaggiicccc, Music, No Planning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Swearing, fem!reader - Freeform, puns, reader is female, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up sightless apart from seeing your own SOUL and other magical things, what will happen now? :v<br/>Oh yea, there's also this music that always plays, whats with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Flowers Theme Gives Me Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> uh, heyyyy. so yea, listen to soundtrack while reading since (Y/N) can? And no, i have absolutely no planning and no idea what will happen in the future so comment what happens?

The feeling as if your bones had been broken and twisted around woke you with a jolt and pain erupted from everywhere. Everything hurt and you felt clammy.

Breathing out ragged breaths you slowly make your way up into a sitting position so you wouldn't hurt yourself more.

Sitting there for a while you notice that something silky brushes your hand and you flinch. Uncertainly, you feel out to what it was. Firm yet bounces back, soft and warm.

Why hadn't your eyes focused yet? Blinking a few times, you try and focus again on what you were touching.

Nothing. Only blackness.

Dark, darker, yet darker.

Starting to freak out and shuffling with nervous energy you grasp the silky things. Focusing on what they 'look' like helped you calm down.

...

They were flowers, softly swaying in the breeze. Reaching out a hand above you, you feel the slight breeze across your skin and shiver when it feels like water is on you.

From where the breeze came from, it came from above and it smelt like you where somewhere damp and soil-y.

Shrugging it off you carefully get up. The pain certainly hadn't subsided at all and you nearly stumble over.

Holding out you hands you feel your way to touching something. Hitting smooth cold rock you hesitate a second before putting your face against it.

You were hot ok? There was a nice smooth, cold... something in front of you so why not.

Closing your eyes (when did they open?) you listen to the breeze travel through the tunnel? You guess.

This place seemed to vibrate with some soft of energy. It filled you with buzzing excitement for unknown reasons.

Soft music emanated from all around you yet didn't echo like you thought it would.

It was a nice tune that seemed to capture something mysterious yet adventure like and convert it into music.

Peeling your face off the wall you follow it through to the next room and stop in your tracks when you hear a small cheery voice.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!"

Uh. Not quite sure what to do in this situation you just stare at where the voice came from. Well, voice wasn't really the best to describe it. It sounded like beeping? But also strung together to form some type of... words beep thing???

"Hmmm... Your new to the Underground, ain'tcha?"

You nod, unsure if he was waiting for you to answer or not and notice the soft tune from earlier gone replaced with a chirpy tune.

You didn't trust it, it felt wrong, unreal, a facade.

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

...ok?

"I guess little old me will have to do!"

Were they saying 'little old me' as in a cutesy way or were they actually THAT old and small. Not many thing where smaller than you with your measly height.

"Ready? Here we go!"

No, you weren't ready but the complaint died on the end of your tongue.

A prickling on your chest and pulling something out your chest made you clutch the area and a small 'pop' filled the room.

A small heart, void of colour except a small outline of white in the darkness filled your vision. It was cracked and split yet was still pleasing to the eye. It really did look like a stereotypical cracked heart but the colours where inverted and many more cracks than should be possible. Looking from a distance it even looked like it was pure white.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

That sounds like it needs to be inside you and kept safe. And maybe, you know, not cracked like that?

"You SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

Calling bullshit, right now. You've played enough video games to tell that was fake.

Still staring at the SOUL you daydream and note that this persons 'theme' was stuck on repeat. It was really getting annoying and was giving you a headache.

A small 'tink' pulled you from your thoughts. You eyed the being suspiciously, what did it just do?

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... "friendliness pellets."

Yea... your ' **I SMELL BULLSHIT** ' alert was causing a fire inside your brain and you saw small bullet things hover in the air.

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

Hahahaha, no thanks.

As the "friendliness pellets" moved in on your SOUL you sidestepped causing you to wince. Right, your body hurt like hell.

Still, the bullets, oops, i mean ' _friendliness pellets_ ' flew into your soul and you screamed out in pain because _jesus, fucking christ_. That hurt, A LOT.

Suddenly the atmosphere turned ominous and the music stopped.

"You idiot. In this world its killed or BE killed"

Yep, ok. Now was a good time to wake up from this fake video game dream and stop listening to demonic voice say crap.

"Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"

BECAUSE THAT'S NOT HOW THINGS WORK. STOP BEING A DICK AND EXPLAIN LIKE A GOOD TUTORIAL.

Panting out you watch as the 'friendliness pellets' surround you fractured soul.

"Die."

A maniacal chilling laughter followed after and you sat there in silence, waiting.

And suddenly, theres' a fucking fireball accompanied with the another type of music and your SOUL returning.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..."

Wow, her voice is, AMAZING. For a beeping word thingy, it sounded comforting, motherly and warm.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child."

You are an adult. Maybe very small but that didn't matter, what you WERE looking at was the upside-down heart floating above you. It was pure white and seemed to glow in your sightless eyes. It was stunning compared to yours.

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

To-toriel? As in TU-toriel? Her name is a fucking pun?! You mentally congratulate yourself for the unconscious pun.

"I pass trough this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first-

Not good, the motherly atmosphere and gentle music calm you down while the adrenaline stops.

-human to come here in a long time..."

Starting to drift off you jolt awake causing your body to remind you how shit you actually felt.

"S'yea. m', uh, gonna lay down for a bit. Then you can show, me... around... tu-Toriel"

Letting your body drop onto the floor not caring how your body scream out and- WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT, IT HUUUUURRTSS.

Resting your chin on your chest you notice some text around your SOUL.

 **"(Y/N)"**  
**LV ??**  
**HP ??/??**  
**AT ??(?) EXP: ??**  
**DF ??(?) NEXT: ??**

 **WEAPON: ??????????**  
**AMOUR: ??????????**  
**GOLD: 0**

What? What are with these stats?

"My child!"

You where left to wonder what the fuck was going on with yourself and let the motherly atmosphere from a strange woman you just met (and cant see) lull you into sleep.


	2. Is This Pie Glowing?!

...

Its warm. And soft.

...

Maybe you could stay here?... wait. Where was here?

Jolting up (once again) you roll off the thing you where laying on and flop onto the floor with a thud.

Ooookkk, you seem to be falling a lot lately don't you?

Shrugging it off you realise that your body no longer hurts. Or aches for that matter.

Feeling around your body you find no bandages or plasters anywhere. What had the la- Torial done?

Sitting up and resting on your back you groan in frustration. Opting to listen to the different music in your mind.

It was a simple tune that reminded you of a music box that made you feel safe and welcome.

Sighing, you stand up and feel the comfy bed you were laying on. It was really small compared to your own but then again you never felt a bed blind before so you cant compare.

Contemplating whether to just fall back asleep again your stomach decides to make itself known.

Well, there goes that idea of some more sleep and you try to ignore the pangs of hunger but the beast has awakened.

Stretching to pop a few bones you 'look' around.

Its dark (no shit Sherlock) however you can see the gleaming SOUL of Toriel however there's something else. Writing has appeared next to it and a fire(?) is next to her SOUL.

Wat? :v

Moving to what you think is the closest wall you touch something wooden. Its a wardrobe... nothing else really.

Shuffling over you find what feels like some shelf's but get distracted by kicking something.

There seems to be a lot of 'things' and 'somethings' around this place, huh.

Reaching down you pat around and find a plate and fork. Inching a finger towards the middle your met with something squishy.

Taking a sniff, you guess its butterscotch-cinnamon whatever.

Your hungry, and there's food in front of you... so you eat it.

Yep, its a slice butterscotch-cinnamon pie and it takes, AMAZING. Toriel must have made it and left it when you slept.

Making sure Toriel's SOUL is still in the same place you find yourself around and notice something shimmering.

Was this pie, that you were eating might you add, sparking/glowing...

...yes, yes it was.

Stopping and staring, you poke it. It definitely was the thing that was glowing but it wasn't doing any harm and _fucking hell_ it was the best pie you had ever eaten.

Finishing the slice off you put both in one had and felt your way around the room until you find the door.

Coming out the room, the music changes. Not really, just changes into a more guitar sounding than music box, if that made sense?

Going right to find Toriel's soul you nearly fall down what feels like stairs, that could wait. You wanted to thank the nice woman first before snooping around her house.

Plate in hand, you feel the room open up and listen to the crackling of fire.

Internally groaning, you wonder why you could see this fire and not normal things.

"Uh, Toriel?"

An odd squeak noise comes from the are around her SOUL.

"Yes, my dear? How are you feeling? I healed you up and left you a slice of my butterscotch-cinnamon pie, I hope you like it"

Oh, gee. Was she doing something and you just interrupted her? Oops.

"I'm fine thanks, um, the pie was delicious but what do you mean... healed? I cant find any bandages or anything"

You awkwardly stood there and stared at her SOUL. Trying to focus on the writing seemed rude when talking to that person so you'll look later.

"Why, I used my healing magic on you. I wont go into the details but you were quite hurt when I found you."

Maagggiiiccc. Huh. Did that mean

"Your a wizard or something Toriel?"

Holy crap, did you go to Hogwarts?!

"Haha. No, my silly child. I am a monster"

Gripping the plate you desperately try and find the so called 'monster' to only find darkness.

"Wh-what do you mean Toriel?"

"... Cant you see me child?"

Shaking your head you glance up above her SOUL.

"I can, uh, see these weird floating hearts. Your SOUL. Oh, and that fire"

Pointing to the fire you wait only to hear silence.

"That is strange. Do you mind if I see your eyes little one?"

Ignoring the fact she called you little (and a monster, she was kind enough), you wander over to her and feel the plate being lifted from you hand.

Feeling a breeze past your face you giggle.

"I can feel you waving your hand in front of me"

"Hmmm, what if I do this?"

A fireball appears and you gasp. It was close to you but not hot, just warm. A comforting warmth. Did she make the fire with magic, and also make the fire next to her?

"I can see that, its very pretty"

It really is. Bright wine coloured flames flicker like an beast yet gentle and smooth waves come forth and tickle the air above it. It looked like a sunset.

"Very strange my child. You can see SOUL's and magic yet nothing else?"

Nodding you decide to tell her about the shimmering pie.

"Urm, your pie also glowed or shimmered. Did that have magic in it as well?"

She laughs. A pleasant mellow laugh that sounds like a goat and sheep baaing at the same time.

Was she a goat/sheep monster?

"Why, yes. It is monster food. It also heals the person eating it. Quite handy."

Smiling you wring your hands you wonder if should you ask . It was weird but you needed to know.

"May I, um, 'see' you Toriel?"

Silence. Oh god. You idiot! Why did you say that?! You scared away the nice lady with your weird touchiness.

A fluffy hand(?) is placed on yours.

"Of course my dear"

She pulls your hands up to cup her face and you feel around.

Her face is covered with silky fur and you guess your suspicion on her being a goat monster being partly true.

She has glasses on and a snout. Her mouth comes out and you feel two teeth come out however they are thankfully blunt.

You have no idea what would happen if you found out she had razor sharp teeth.

Well, probably freak the fuck out, BUT, she didn't so its fine.

Short stubby horns come out from atop her head and long floppy ears hang down beside her face.

She must look quite beautiful, just like her SOUL.

Unknown to you, your smiling softly and Toriel smiles back, even though she knows you cant see.

"Would you like to hear about this book I am reading? It is called '72 Uses for Snails'"

"Sure, I'd love that"

She shuffles and you feel two paws (YES, you are certain they are paws) pick you and sit you on her lap.

More shuffling and your hands meet worn pages.

Aww, she sat you on her lap. How cute.

"Did you know that snails..."

Her soul was toasty against your back and you felt her magic thrum inside her. It made you sleepy and safe. Damn, you just woke up! Whats with you today?

"Have a chainsaw-like tongue called a radula?"

A chainsaw, huh. That was a terrifying thought. Snails coming after you with chainsaw tongues...

"Sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature?"

...Was that REALLY true? And ew, gross.

"Make terrible shoelaces"

You laugh at this one. Of course snails make terrible shoelaces!

"Talk. Really. Slowly? Just kidding, snails don't talk"

Snorting you get more conferrable.

"Your really snail-ing it."

She laughs that adorable laugh and you fall asleep listening to Toriel tell you (un)true snail facts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol k so my other fic, We're Alike. You and I tells you all about the hiatus and all that shiz so yea. no i didnt write this round this time, it was a while ago and im sorry i didnt put it up earlier but i remembered so here have the chapter that i didnt read over coz im too lazy so if it doesnt make sense... well, there.

Your not sure how long time has passed. It was certainly more than a few months but the darkness never left.

Toriel told you it had been about 5/6 months since you 'fell'.

Honestly, its the best time you've ever had. Cooking with Toriel and capturing snails. Sharing tips and facts about anything really and she even let you call her mum.

You really love her with all your SOUL.

She told you about the war with humans and monsters and about the barrier. About the SOUL's needed to break them. Her SOUL was dimmer than usual after that so you dropped the subject.

You also now knew that this was no fake video game dream.

Things have been easier to 'see' since you've been eating monster food. Maybe its because consuming magic is helping in some way? Neither Toriel or you are quite sure.

Other monsters and Toriel herself have become... transparent, glassy? But still have a soft cloudy glow to it.

Its better than not being able to see at all at least. You still haven't look at your stats or Toriel's.

You didn't want her to freak out because the only way to check stats are in 'fights'. Personally, it feels quite private seeing it without that persons permission or them knowing.

The music, you've come to deal with. In Toriel's home, you've named the music there <Home> since Toriel insisted that this is your home now, which you accepted. She was the best goat-mum. Mum-ster?

In your own room, its <Home> music but a music box version (<Home.Music Box>). The Ruins music is (amazingly!) called <Ruins>.

I know, such an amazing naming scheme amirght? But it works.

The monster have been the most kind and caring people you've ever met. They help you around the Ruins and catch you when you fall.

All monster had a SOUL that was inverted and had a small amount of colour as far as you could tell. Toriel told you that all monster SOUL were pure white but that's not what you saw.

Toriel's SOUL was the only purest white SOUL you had seen and by far the brightest.

At first you were sceptical about 'fighting' monsters but only started a simple conversation and they seemed happy enough.

The music changed into something upbeat and reminded you of RPG games. Lets call it... <Enemy approaching>! They certainly aren't enemy's but it goes with the 'fight'.

Although... you had the feeling that the first few times Toriel had a 'mum look' so they would back off.

Whatever, they where your friends now so its fine. They even led you to a room that had candy in it as an apology!

A few times you've seen these... things. Small golden starts that are warm to the touch. It lets you Save??? Or whatever.

While exploring the rest of the Ruins and ignoring them you happen to stumble, literally, onto someone called Napstablook.

At first he though you fell on him intentionally but soon discovered you where (sort of) blind and you both laughed at the absurdity of you tripping over a ghost.

Napastablook's'theme' in a fight, you named <Ghost fight>!

Really good names. You love them really :3

You complemented how his 'theme' sounded and he got all shy bless him. After that you and him became the best of buddies since you both liked music.

He once offered to show you something called "dapper blook" and since you cant see he apologised. You kinda wanted to see it now.

Actually you met him again after you fell down somewhere and he led you (to the best he can being untouchable) to the exit.

But all good times must stop.

~*~  
Night time-ish (dude its underground how will they know)  
~*~

You sat in bed just... thinking and listening. The <Home.Music Box> always helped you calm down after a nightmare. Or was it a nightmare? You weren't sure, there was just... nothing.

Toriel's SOUL floated by and it snapped you out of your daze.

What?

What was she doing?

It jumped down, down, down, down. Going down steps perhaps?

But the only stairs where down into the basement...

Quickly you jumped out of bed. Why? You had no idea.

Why were you worried? Its not like she would do anything bad. But still, something inside you fought on, towards the shining SOUL.

Coming to what you remembered the stairs you carefully felt down each step until you met the bottom.

<Home> stopped playing and something, far more ominous started and yo felt your heart quicken.

Following the strait walls you came to a stop as soon as you noticed Toriel's SOUL and 'figure' came into view.

"Mum?"

She flinched back and even to your blind eyes you could practically feel her stare.

"My child, go upstairs"

You flinched this time, her voice was cold, unlike her normal self.

"Mum? What are you doing?"

Seeing her SOUL go away you followed it.

"Mum, just tell me whats going on."

Something felt wrong, you didn't like it.

"Ahead of us lied the end on the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground"

Oh? Why did she hide this? You could finally visit Napstablook at his home in Waterfall! Apparently it was very beautiful... even if you couldn't see it you wanted to go.

"I am going to destroy it"

WHAT. Why?!

She was saying something else but blood pounded in your ears. Why would she do that?! You wanted to stay here but also wanted to explore the rest of the Underground!

Her SOUL floated away again... so you followed it.

Again, she stopped and again, you couldn't hear her.

Her SOUL hovered away, you followed but tripped causing you to fall face-first onto the floor.

It hurt, you wanted to cry, to scream, to beg her to stop.

But nothing came out your mouth, you just got up, and carried on walking.

She came to a stop, so did you. She had her back turned and was facing something. Probably the way out...

She initiated a 'fight' except you couldn't move. You watched in horror as she looked at your SOUL's condition and then looked at you.

"Wha-"

Big heaving sobs came out your mouth and you broke down. Dropping to the floor you curled up and cried.

You cried for Toriel.

You cried for yourself.

You cried because of the nightmares.

You cried for the monsters.

You cried for your eyesight.

You cried for your SOUL.

You cried for your fucked up Stats.

You cried for Toriel SOUL.

You cried because

Always

Every single damn time

You were misunderstood

About everything

Soft furry arms engulfed you and you clung on as if it was the only thing keeping you alive. Maybe it was, maybe if you let go your SOUL would shatter because just one new crack was added.

"Oh, my child. I know you want to return home but I was only trying to protect you. They... Asgore... will kill you if you exit the Ruins"

Would your SOUL really help though? Was it even an actual SOUL. It was so... so, broken.

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins... I will not stop you."

No, you didn't want to leave, you wanted to stay here!

"However, when you leave... please do not come back. I hope you understand."

"No! I don't understand mum! I don't WANT to leave, I just want to explore. Maybe even get my sight back! I want to see your face when I make you laugh! I want to see your face light up like your SOUL when I make a terrible joke! I want to see Napstablooks 'dapper blook'! I want to see your shining fur! I want see Waterfall and how beautiful it is! I want to stay here! I... I want...t-to..."

That was it, all your emotions only let you gasp out and make pitiful whimpering sounds.

"Y-you want to see me smile? I- oh I am so sorry my child. I though you wanted to leave an old woman like me however the Underground is a very dangerous place, and I, I don't think I can handle someone else go"

Oh Toriel, you could see her SOUL quiver.

You shook your head, you had to go now. Now that admitted you wanted to see her smile, you would make it come true.

"..."

You squeezed her and she got up.

"Here, use this phone to call me whenever you want. I hope you exploration will go well and you get your eyesight back."

"Thank you, I will call you at every possibility."

She smiled and your heart warmed.

"If anyone hurts you or threaten you, tell me. I will personally come and give them a 'stern warning'"

Giggling you nod your head.

Seeing her SOUL float away you help but yell.

"Mum..."

The SOUL turns around and for a moment you though you could see her purple dress and silky white fur. Her soft eyes and small motherly smile.

"I love you..."

She suppresses a sob and turns away to hide her tears.

"I love you too my child..."

And with that, she was gone. Her SOUL went back along the hallway and disappeard upstairs.

If you had fought her and heard her 'theme', you would definitely name it <Heartache>.

**Author's Note:**

> oohhhhh, i wonder whats wrong with your soul, stats and eyesight. You can see your and other people SOULS, attacks and stats. WHATS WRONG W/ U


End file.
